1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chassis of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a chassis of an electronic device, such as a server, a top cover of the chassis is often bulky, heavy, and because of contact with other parts of the chassis, there is a lot of friction to overcome making it difficult to slide the cover to an open or closed position.